rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crimson Order and The Silent Company
The Crimson Order and the Silent Company are family guilds that share the same buildings, training and military protocols. The Crimson Order focus on rank and file soldiers whereas the Silent Company deal with skirmsihers and specialists. The Crimson Order:Brief History According to the persevered histories of the Crimson Order there was time, after the fall of the Skagriagaard and the Earth Tribes and before the rise of the three great families (Lionsgold, Natheron and Torakaylin) when there was once a great King. The great King was the last remnant of those tribes and was responsible for the coming together of the Order. The old times were ending, the Gillieabad were falling into slumber and the cold winds of war were chilling the bones of the isolated communities of Daer Akmir. As the ancient fires died and new ones were lit it is recorded that our ancestors gathered with the Great King as he cast the last of the rites of the Magics of the land. He gave his powers to the three great lines; one for the people, one for their souls and for the land and as he committed such ritual so too did our people guard him or at least so it is written. As we stood guard so did we watch the blood of the King pass from his veins and on and out through the spirits and into the land waiting to be reborn in mortal form. They were present when the crown of the King was broken into three and taken to be placed in the birthing places of the three lineages that would be created. They gave succour to the King as he called upon his great and ancient powers to call forward the warrior of the called carapace and commanded him to take human form. The warrior gave word and power to the deeds of the one King and chose the paths for the future of his line. Lions and Drakes and the Gorgon were all entreated and given to the three lines to come and so the power was spoken and the secret divulged. From the King and the scaled Warrior we were given the words to speak to the Kings to come to affirm our allegiance to the Land. So armed with these words Sorgel Vyaine, Warrior Chieftain of a remnant of the Earth Tribes strode from the secret places of the world with what would become the Crimson Order. The order prepared themselves quickly although they did not find a true name for themselves until they first formed. The title of Chieftain seemed antiquated Vyaine soon left it behind but could not shake the respect of his followers and so operating under the working title of the Soldiers of the Crown he took up the title of Lord Commander, a title that would stick with the Guild for many years to come. The training that they undertook was to stand them in good stead but by the time they were to become the Order Sorgel had passed away, the three Kings of legend had risen in the North and in the South and in the Middlelands and the Soldiers were already embroiled in keeping darkness from the doorstep of the Kings. New heroes were rising amoung their number, natural leaders and tacticians were taking the cue from the older members of the guild and the soldiers of the actual armed forces were learning to take orders from this unofficial band of Royal fighters. Then came the Gabrak Wars in which were truly formed, in the first days, in the Shadows of the Cavaliers of King Banais and the rise of Imaris the True from those ashes. Chaos was across the land and five Kings waged war against one another in the Shadows of the Daemon Lord Sarkith. The land was bleeding and the Royal Armies vied for power. None cared for the smallfolk, the land or what would be left. Power was the only goal. Heroes were being forged upon the anvil of the Battlefield, shaped under the hammer of war and tempered in the blood of the bold. Kaphar; Sword of the Dawn, Shiryan; Lady of Ironwoods, Darynyar; Lion of the North and Shafar; Heartsbane were four of these heroes. Together they drew lines that will never be crossed by the Crimson Order, forming a Guild of Soldiers, a guild to stand outside the governance of Dukes and Counts, of Generals and Merchants of Power. The Crimson Order is sworn to the King, to the Royal Basin. Since those days we have striven to create a wonder of the modern age in every major city across the Royal Basin. Each one is a testament to the warriors and defenders of the Basin of that age; only the greatest and most legendary of our guild members may instruct at our facilities. When the insignia of the Crimson Order is seen the names of those instructors will strike fear into the hearts of any enemy before even a blade is drawn. When battle is met it will end in blood, the sweet colour of crimson, that which the guild is founded on; the blood of our founders, the blood of the Kings and the Blood of the small folk! Over the years specific Battalions of our people have formed and we have been present in every major action that has taken place across the Royal Basin. The history and traditions of these regiments are proud parts of our Guild and we honour and remember them, they represent the lives of all those that have passed. In recent years the armed forces of the Royal basin have not been enough to drive the enemies from the door and quit rightly turned to the guilds for assistance in their battles with Daemons, Rhygahreans, Spirits from beyond; all have fallen to the blades of the Crimson Order. In that time we have come to cement our place in the hierarchy of the Basanic forces. Our members come mainly from the common folk and minor nobility although many of our officers are from those famed noble lines that rule the courts as much as the battlefield. It is for this reason that the Guild has sought alliance and in 1544 we formed an alliance with the Silent Company to the extent that they now share our ancient Battalions. Together we have formed a powerful alliance and have now truly become protectors of not just the war torn battlefield but also the dark paths of the hidden forests and the wilds of the mountains. As late as 2015 this ancient order of Guild folk had travelled through the great weave to the very Dawn of our story and battled the power of the Torakaylins who sought to steal our words and make a mockery of what we had been. Through strength, humility and understanding this order withstood the powers sent against us but made an enemy of the Great Spirit Ard, the very spirit of the land that we are bound to protect. Whispers of betrayal and broken pride abound but Ard saw our guild and brought his ire against it, intent at heart in removing us from the histories that we had come from. Our order was saved through when Ards forgiveness was made in the great city of Bonespire in the Frozen North and now he stands as a patron for our guild. The Land and the Gods as one. The Silent Company: Brief History We are the Silent Company, we are professional soldiers, not military, not like the rabble that is the so called best that vaunts its skill across the land. Compared to us their finest soldier is a dullard with a wooden sword, they are as nothing. During the battles that followed the darkness after the Sarkith Wars, as the peoples of the land struggled for dominion of their resources, Duchies were pressed on all sides by battling factions of warlords, pockets of Undead and Daemons led by power hungry Necromancers and Sourcerers. It was in 740 that the merchant councils and local land Barons lost faith with the Crown and the Armed Forces that they controlled and began forming their own military bands. The Crimson Order were pulled back defending the Capitol and keeping control of land belonging to the nobility. The Battered Shield and the Vormearn of the Tao were struggling to patrol the scattered townships of the Royal Basin and the Outriders were held in check by the Costas of the Wealthy. The army suffered from poor leadership, discipline and morale; most of the rank and file were from the villages and towns that were suffering and dissension was rife. It was Frostmelt of 741 when the villages of Groleth, Wellsent and Oldengrass in the Golden Lands were attacked by the Warlord Zaphydd Trones. The winter hard been harsh and all of the surrounding land suffered; the villages were barely able to sustain themselves with draw on their crop coming from the Shadowmanes of the local area. The Warlord and his followers were also suffering and came in seek of plunder; food and slaves were their target and the unprotected villages meant for easy pickings. The villagers sent word to the keeps of the Lords asking for help and protection but the Lordlings had closed their gates and kept their protectors within the walls. The troops had little to do but hear the sounds of their families crying out in fear and pain beyond the crenulations of their castles. Dissent began to spread like wildfire across the battalions of the armed forces and the nobles were in danger of dying in their protected sleep. Walking like a ghost through this insanity was a Captain of the 7th Light Infantry; Aidan Horsefield. The Captain was a quiet man, thoughtful and introspective but at the same time he understood the men in his command and how to talk to and inspire them. He was strategically gifted, a fine swordsmen and an excellent rider in truth there were few things that he had turned his interest too that he was not or did not become gifted in. Among the 7th were people he trusted, that had been with him since the first days of his early command in 720. In those days the rot was just beginning to set in and Horsefield and his people had seen the future in which he found himself now. Other trusted people had been transferred to other units across the forces of the Royal Basin and believed in the teachings of Horsefield: The Armed forces of the Royal Basin were failing, poorly trained, led by cowards and traitors and ready to run though of course they could not speak of it, such words would lead to execution through treason. Instead they waited as Horsefields own personal company, silently. The waiting was over: On the fifth day of Frostmelt Captain Aidan Horsefield gathered his men in the cold light of Dawn in the frosted courtyard of the Wentforth Keep. One hundred and thirty three of the Silent Company all told, came to ride with the Captain although only hundred or so horses could be found. When questioned by those not loyal to him at the gate he refused to kill them and the gates were opened, the Company rode forth. Within three weeks the warriors of Trones were a distant memory, their bodies left on spikes outside the Wentforth Keep. Whoever had killed them had left them in the colours of the Shadowmanes a chilling message for the nobles of the Golden Lands. Rumours of a Silent Company circulated for the next decade or so; a hundred cavalry, growing each year, available to the highest bidder, if you could but find their leadership. They became legendary, the Captain the watchword for heroic, the smallfolk largely unaware of the monies that were passing hands. In 788 the Silent Company surprised the Royal Basin as a whole by petitioning for Guildic status and a position on the Guildic table, the surprise came due to the support amongst the nobility of the land. To this day the noble families stand by the fact that the values of Silent Company and the example that they set to the actual military alongside the revival that they inspired. Many consider that the Silent Company were involved in the development of the Royal Basin in a different way, a way that coincided with the deaths of a number of tyrannical nobles who were considered dangerous to the validity of the Basins future. Regardless of the reasons the Guild were accepted and swiftly became an iconic part of the Guildic community, as though they had been there, since its inception. Ironically the number of nobility joining the guild was much higher than any influx of commoners as could be found in the Battered Shield or the Crimson Order. From the moment of its creation as a guild the Silent Company has firmly maintained the standards that Aidan Horsefield laid down all those years ago. Corruption and poor leadership are enemies of the state as are weakening morale and inadequate training. Time and again the Royal Basin’s leaders called upon the Silent Company as they struggled to rebuild the society that they had lost. For several centuries they worked alongside the Battered Shield and the Crimson Order, bringing the enemies of order to their knees and striking up an excellent working relationship with the Orderparticularly. Indeed it was from the Orderthat they adopted the protocols that led to the official alliance with the Crimson folk and their assimilation into their own Battalions. These final changes have tied the Company very heavily to the Royal Basin and its military conducts and protocols; to be the best of the best, loyal citizens of the Royal Basin and to serve with honour and integrity. Whilst the Company are allied to the Crimson Order and are working within the same battalions to keep the borders of the lands safe they are certainly not the same breed. Very few of them are rank and file and they certainly step away from the idea of gruntwork. Instead they are the specialists, often loners or used to working in small groups. Extremely capable trackers, masters at moving unseen and capable skirmishers the Silent Company appear from the darkness, complete their mission and melt back into the shadows. With the majority of them coming from nobility it is no surprise to find that the regiments of the two great guilds are commanded in the majority by members of the Silent Company. Those that follow a more mundane path through the guild as Spells, Skirmishers or Scouts all perform their tasks to the exceptionally high standards that the Guild sets before them. Then came the Shadow War throwing all things that both guilds had known into contention: The Torakaylins complete betrayal of their words was revealed. The Oath These are the words that we speak when we join the guild in front of the Monarch or their representative. They have been handed down as spoken to Lord Commander Sorgel Vyaine by the last true King of the Royal Basin. They are to be spoken each day as a member of the guild rises from slumber or as the dawn light touches the sky if sleep has not been offered to them. Any Guildsman that does not observe the Oath is considered a traitor to the Guild and to the Crown itself and will face punishment to the full extent of the Law. Here do I swear by word and blood, Fealty and service to the Crowns and the line of Gold. To protect those that give life to the land. And to guard those that keep safe the soul. To give blade and shield at their command. To speak and to be silent, To do and to let be To come and to go, To serve and teach, In such matters that concern this realm; In need or in plenty, In peace or in war, In living or in dying, Until the blood depart the throne, Death take me, Or the world end. So say we all. Ethos The Crimson Order and the Silent Company have a tremendous reputation for distinction due, without exception, to the actions of its soldiers and officers. This reputation is drawn from and dwells within the supreme commitment, self-sacrifice and pledge to one another. Our Beliefs and Morals are vital to the survival not only of the Guild but of the people that we protect: They are the lifeblood that sustains the Guilds. They must transcend words, they must be the ethos by which we live and by which we judge ourselves. Your commanders or indeed yourselves if you are one build their structure around it and must ensure that everything we stand for is at the centre of it, passing down through the chain of command these virtues to all ranks. The rulers of this great land expect every member of our guild to perform to these, the highest of standards, these that define our lives and our deeds; as your Commanding Officer I expect each and every one of you to abide by them and by the decisions of your seniors. Lord Commander Cleos DeLoch and Lord Commander Balish Thorn Regulations and Code of the Order and the Company 1) The reputations of the Order and the Company are extremely high. Our heritage dates back to the time of the first Kings and the traditions of loyalty and of excellence date from then. Professionalism, individuality within a group and self-discipline have long been watchwords that have supported this reputation. All of us must live by them and in the case of any rank of commander set example of them through leadership. 2) In situations where you are required or ordered to use lethal force by circumstance or by a commanding officer it must be understood that you have Royal Writ to do so. It is your duty to do so and equally your duty to risk your life and the lives of those who are part of the Order and the Company. 3) The morals and values by which we live our lives are designed to inspire the small folk and the great alike. Whilst they are the spirit of the lion upon the battlefield so too are they the gentleman’s demeanour when dealing with others. Our beliefs and values apply at all times whether in the Guild House or in the taverns of the Great cities. 4) We must stand face to face and toe to with our enemy, weapons high and shields to the fore and we are a Order and the Company. All the warriors of the Order and the Company are part of a unit in which all must play their part or we will face failure leading to poor morale and poor discipline. 5) A commanders effectiveness depends strongly on the trust of their troop. This trust is developed self sacrifice and the placing of the groups interests ahead of your own. 6) The Beliefs and Morals that are outlined here are what hold up the Order and the Company, they must be constant in all members and engendered through the ranks by group cooperation and excellent leadership. 7) The Order and the Company are not designed to facilitate the individual that has chosen to join it. Instead it is designed to encourage a soldier to accept whatever commitment is placed upon them by their commander. The words of the Oath are written to reflect this commitment in a brother and whilst it does remove some basic levels of freedom it strengthens the bonds between the Soldier, their companions and the Realm itself. 8) Across a battlefield, often against overwhelming odds, fear becomes a dictating figure within the ranks of any body of warriors. Better in the long run, by far, than any Tiberiusite or Naedite miracle is the discipline of that body of warriors. Battlefield discipline is essential and stems from the self disciplined of a well controlled and well ordered life. It should be applied when working within the guild and outside; respect for authority and the law should be understood and employed at all times. 9) To function as a unit each and every member must hold to the same principals of integrity as the last. Trust is still the common denominator that brings a group together as a whole and such trust is easily eroded in the face of lies and deceit perpetrated by companions. Commanding Officers are responsible for setting the highest examples of integrity and maintaining the function of their unit through these examples. 10) Before oneself and even the Brothers comes the loyalty that we have to the Royal Basin, our Fellow Guildsfolk and its peoples. Loyalty is what holds us together in even the darkest of daemon days. It sets aside gender, race and belief and creates a band of family from individuals that would otherwise find no normal commonality. In return for the loyalty that you show to the Order and the Company so will it be shown to you in times of need, the ranks of this guild close firm and fast around those of its brethren in need. Senior officers as much as the rank and file will show this loyalty to one another at all times and in all situations. 11) As servants to the Royal Basin and all of the people that dwell within it one of our primary tasks is to respect every gamut of our society. Every member of the Order and the Company should be willing to place the rights of others before contemplating upholding their own. 12) All members of the Order and the Company are subject to the criminal laws of the Royal Basin. These laws are applicable to them no matter where they are stationed or serving. It is their duty to uphold them and to extend the ideals that the Royal Basin holds itself to through that action. When engaged in the theatre of war a member of the Order and the Company is held accountable by the law of that country nut will be protected by the Guildic officials who would deal with due process. 13) No members of the Order and the Company shall venerate any one God more than any other. Of the nine true Gods of the Heavens all shall be venerated equally and the Spirits of the Wild shall be feared as one. 14) The Order and the Company teaches all of its guild members to be highly skilled and effective soldiers who are capable of extreme acts of physical aggression. Use of these skills outside of Guildic duties in a direct abuse of privilege, intimidation, victimisation or to invoke unlawful behaviour is unlawful and detrimental to guild morale. 15) Regardless of the camaraderie felt between battle brethren, the traditions, jokes and occasionally bawdy nature of soldiering life it is vital that we conduct ourselves respectfully when in civilian society. This regulation extends itself into other Guildic circles and particularly when around Clerical or Sourcerous individuals. 16) It is accepted that all those that take up the crimson must exercise the highest standards of professionalism as befits their rank and appointment at all times to safeguard our prowess on the battlefield and, ergo, the lives that we protect and also the reputation of the organisation that you represent. However we must remember that we are still Guilds folk, a part of the armed forces that represents itself as reserves and irregulars when we are not supporting the Iron Table. 17) As part of the Royal Basin you are obliged to keep any information that comes to you under Royal Edict as paramount to the security of the Royal Basin and those that you protect. As such this information is considered top secret and is not to be passed to any other individual than who it is marked for. 18) Our services come at a cost, whether that cost be material gain or for favour or promise we extract our price. Once a month however a member of the Order and the Company may exercise the rite of Shiryan and may work for any member of the smallfolk for no cost. 19) Daily rations of alcohol are prescribed in each Barracks and Guildhouse and should be adhered to unless orders state otherwise. Abuse of alcohol or substances illegal to the Royal Basin is considered unlawful and offenders will face legal action. 20) The Order and the Company will never harm the Kingdom that exists within the Royal Basin. Dukes and Lords may fight and we may be called to kill for them but we must never rise against the throne. 21) Individuals who fail to uphold the regulations of the Order and the Company may be subject to disciplinary or administrative action. Unacceptable conduct requires prompt and positive action to prevent damage: timely advice and informal action can often prevent a situation developing to the point where it could damage the effectiveness of the guild. A decision will be made regarding what action will be taken by the senior ranking officer and measured by the guild regulations with punishment varying from fines and imprisonment to termination of service or execution 22) TheOrder and the Company demands a high level of commitment and self sacrifice from every soldier and every officer that it governs. You are no longer citizens, you are Guilds Folk and you are required to maintain these standards and act upon the duties that are put upon you by your superiors. Words of the Silent Company No tracks go unseen save for ours Words of the Crimson Order Whilst we bleed the Kingdom never shall Crimson Order Guild Leaders Lord Commander: Baron Cleos De-Loch (Granite Heart Kuldisar, Red Infantry) Baron was a title afforded Cleos by the Guild when the Red Infantry marched into the village of Delve and took it back from a rogue faction of the Church of Notelexus back in 1972. It was through this action that the Commander of the Infantry was promoted to Lord Commander. De-Loch is a very much the hero, he is brave, bold, chivalrous and happy to give his time to his followers and inspire them to better things. Commander of the Skirmish: Alison Synch (Human, Crimson Skirmisher) Alison was born to the Synch family in 1970, her parents were bakers but she successfully applied for the small folk sponsorship to the Guild and made her way up through the ranks of the Skirmishers. She is a born survivor and despite being left for dead on two battlefields she has crawled her way home, been patched up and got back on the field. Now in her fifties she has regretfully retired to a trainers role but keeps herself in shape. Commander of the Infantry: John Reed (Human, Crimson Infantry) John Reed is the bastard son of Count Viryk Lionsgold and his daughter’s wet nurse. He was bundled into the guild in 1983 when he was just three years old and has been a member ever since. He is a fearsome warrior whose armour is adorned in the Lions of his household and the symbols of the Order. Whilst he is extremely skilled in both the martial arts and leadership his social skills are somewhat limited and he rarely spends his time with his troops. Commander of the Bows: Cylian Harkitch (Tzi-Tzain, Crimson Bow) Cylian Harkitch is a most unusal case; in the year of 1688 his arrows were found imbedded in the corpses of the over twenty Crimson Order soldiers on the battlefield during the Black Kaliko campaign. He was the last man standing in the army of the Venerated Silence and as the enemy forces closed in on him calling for an honourable surrender he agreed. Swearing his loyalty to the Royal Basin he became a member of the Bortherhood, then the Bows and eventually, in 1782, he swore the oath to the guild and became a Commander in 1901. Commander of the Hunt: Tyrosh Kald (Gnome, Crimson Hunter): He of the clear eyes, he of the distant horizon; Tyrosh is a legend, the legend amongst this era of the Order. It is said that he is greatest hunter to grace the guild in over four hundred years; not since Bareth Danes has there been a tracker of such renown. He was born in 1985 and is still young enough to be in the field despite his rank. His accomplishments are too long to list here but his entire section in guild are utterly in awe of him. Silent Company Commanding Officers Lord Commander: Balish Thorn (Human, Silent Skirmisher) Balish Thorn has been in and out of military service of one form another since he was lad in his early teens. With nobility not given senior position within the guild promising commoners who will not cease the opportunity to misuse their new strength are selected. Thorn is one of the shining examples of such an individual. Born in 1962 Thorn has worked for both the Basanic military and commanded several mercenary units before joining Silent Company again having trained with them in his youth. General Thorn is an exemplar of all things Silent Company, his decisions and orders are without reproach; he is greatly missed by the Royal Basin. Brigadier of the Skirmishers: Sir Ralph Marlin (Human, Silent Skirmisher) Ralph Marlin, born 1975, carries the mocker sir due to his heirs and graces seen at functions, dinners and when involved in duelling. Marlin was bought in as an orphan and, when not in polite company, his street upbringing often comes through. Brigadier Marlin is a tactical genius, specialising in urban warfare who prefers to lead from the front and is often seen in the field. Brigadier of the Silent Scouts: Trieste Valerson (Orcish, Silent Scout) Brigadier Valerson, or Brigadier Valerson as she is known to her friends is the driving force behind the training and initiative program of the Guild. She an inspirational and intuitive leader and inspires excellent responses from her charges. She can turn a raw recruit into a battle hardened veteran in a matter of one to two years however she makes few friends along the way. Born in 1987 she is the youngest of the ranked officers in the guild. Brigadier of the Silent Spells: Penny Chenet (Zumatakan, Silent Spell) The tactical master behind most wilderness campaigns Brigadier Chenet is the oldest member of the command team having been born in 1735. She trained in Silent Company as a young girl, spending 35 years on loan to Shadowreaver College where she became a skilled Zemyok graded pyromancer. Of the senior staff she has seen the most action and has never lost a battle that she has commanded. However she has passed up promotion to general at every turn. Crimson Order and Silent Company Guild Buildings The original seven buildings of the Crimson Order are lost to memory although they contained the original banners of the house and the great symbols of the seven nations we have rebuilt without them. In each of the major cities, originally starting with Maryat, are our guilds. They are built to an identical standard and any improvements to any one of the guilds is mirrored in all others. They are the best equipped, best manned and best supported of all the guilds that train folk like us with support for family and loved ones for the career soldier and their significant others. The houses are widespread in Great cities and small townships alike but it is for the Great Cities that many of the Chapter names are revered: The Silent Company share their chapter houses and companies with the Crimson Order. The Order are much older than the Company and the influence and strength that they bring to us however many of their own techniques have been enhanced through our own training and experience. In the 500 years since we joined forces their guilds have become our home as much as ours have become theirs. In each of the major cities, originally starting with Maryat, are our guilds. They are built to an identical standard and any improvements to any one of the guilds is mirrored in all others. They are the best equipped, best manned and best supported of all the guilds that train folk like us with support for family and loved ones for the career soldier and their significant others. The houses are widespread in Great cities and small townships alike but it is for the Great Cities that many of the Chapter names are revered: Each Chapter or Regiment of the two Guilds is based in a City in each of the Duchies, their performances over the years have earned themselves titles that carry much honour from certain deeds or battles. Each regiment has its own speciality and members belonging to that regiment excel at it from basic training onwards (Characters begin with this skill if they are from that area and city.) The Western Marches Home to two regiments originally from the Western Marches and to two regiments that have lost their home Cities in the fall of the Ferns, all four are based in the Haven and Norfell 22nd Crimson Artillery – “The Lions Roar” Based in Haven Under the Command of Lt. Colonel Jacqueline O’Nell Speciality: Black Powder Weapons Motto – Death before the Guns Cap Flash – A Black Feather The introduction of artillery into the Order came in the Battle of Yoban in 1442 but was not a permanent body, the merchant houses that were sponsoring the guild at the time realised what the Crimson Order could achieve with them. In 1471, with heavy Lionsgold assistance, the Lions Roar were formed. They were the only unit for almost two hundred years who could be raised without the need for a Royal Warrant. To strengthen the cause of the artillery the Guild allowed the veterans of the first unit to form the Academy of Gunnery in Haven where the unit is stationed to this day. Recruits must stand at least five feet and ten inches tall (male) or five feet eight inches tall (female). The nickname of Lions Roar came from the sound of their cannon in the Yoban Battle which rallied a late charge allowing important casualties to be recovered. Among other regiments they are less politely known as The Longhsot Hopefuls or the Longshots. 7th Light Infantry Company – “The Black Coats” Based in Norfell Under the Command of Major Harvey Rakham Speciality: Scouting Skirmishers Motto – Blades first, Prayer later. Cap Flash – A White Feather On battlefields in which both the armed forces and the Crimson Order participated during the 13th Century most infantry soldiers stood and fought in rigid lines, whilst dressed in cumbersome uniforms and laden with heavy equipment. During the Codex wars Crimson Order saw the need for a new type of better trained and equipped soldier, who could move quickly and quietly, scout and skirmish and use their initiative in battle. The earliest antecedent regiment, the 11th, was first raised on the 9th of Blossomwake in 1322 to fight for the Clergy against the Devourite Alliance. It won early distinction at the capture of the Fortress Rellysan in 1325; here among bloody fighting the soldiers were forced to don the robes of the enemy priests so badly damaged where their own uniforms. This earned them the nickname the black coats and forced a dress uniform change to Black Jackets and the tradition of prayer: Every morning and every afternoon the Black Coats say a prayer to the Gods in thanks for the equipment that carries them into battle. Those that make it through the day say one final prayer for themselves and their brethren before they slumber. They are however known, less politely, as the Ragged Parsons. 8th Kings Royal Hussars – “The Desert Pride” Based in Haven (Gamtha originally) Under the Command of Colonel Silver Redwood Speciality – Desert Combat Motto – Live with Death, Die with Honour Cap Flash – A Blue Feather The regiment was founded in 1612 as Colonel Rayliaster McLain’s Regiment of Hussars and was known by the name of its Colonel until 1670 when it became the 8th Regiment of Hussars. A further name change, to the 8th Regiment of Kings Hussars, occurred in 1783. The regiment's career during the 18th century included fighting in Egaria at the Battle of Wachazilia as well as service in the Unholy War when it took part in the final charge that broke the back of Egarian Tomb Lords South of the Chaos Wastes. Since the early 19th century the majority of the unit have been stationed in Koren and ostensibly functioned as an Egarian outfit. After the attack on Koren during the Cataclysm Wars it became apparent that two Hussars; Captain William Draygal and Sergeant Mary Anne Connors, had died together defending just over seventy refugees trying to make their way into the foothills. They were posthumously awarded a unique medal: The Koren Gauntlet – For Self Sacrificing dedication to their charges. Due to their affiliation with the Egarian Lands and their extremely high reputation there they are known as the Desert Pride there, amoung the other Crimson units however they are less flatteringly called The Royal Camels. 31st Heavy Infantry Company – “The Unbroken Shields” Based in Norfell (Originally Nordbury) Under the Command of Major Trebernard Voltus Speciality – Heavy Foot Motto – Resolved and Fearless. Cap Flash – A Green Feather This regiment was among the earliest to form in the Crimson Order, they were originally the remnants of several heavy units; Pikemen, Swordsmen and Axemen who bonded together under the banner of the Crimson Order. It was fully recognised in 835 when Alyranir the Wise, the Holy Basanic Archimandrite (leader of the Clergy and representative of all Gods) called upon Xander Kuisman to form a body of soldiers that would assist the Basins small folk in times of need. When he raised the banner of the 31st she Blessed nine shields in the name of the nine Gods and in the time of since that day none of those shields have broken nor the men and women that carry them or the facsimiles of them. They are attested as being involved in the defences of the Cities of Maryat, Strabain and St Mundensberg against the Daemonfoe and Undead in different circumstance. The Unbroken Shields gained their names in those advances; although in each circumstance the cities fell to the invading forces the 31st were the last out and saved thousands of lives in the process. The Unbroken Shields were originally based out of The Ferns in Nordbury but were relocated in the Daemonic invasion of 2010 to Norfell in the Western Marches. Since the Daemons took the Ferns until the day that The Dragon and their companions cast them out again the Unbroken stood as guardians along the borders and now they wait to return home earning them the unflattering name the tatty vagabonds. The Bitter Vale Home to the following two regiments based in the Shrieskpire and Strabe 13th Crimson Engineers – “The Razorjacks” Based in Shriekspire Under the Command of Captain Wentworth North Speciality: Demolitions Motto – Clearing the Path Cap Flash – A Speckled Feather The Crimson Engineers trace their origins back to the Kalashinka Engineers brought to The Royal Basin by Sephulture Kasholle in 1299, specifically the talented Aideliniar Frylakoff a Gnomish Marine and military engineer and can, therefore, claim over 700 years of unbroken service to the Crown through the Crimson Order. Engineers have always served the armies of the Royal Basin however most of the skills that are taught by them lie with the Crimson Engineers which was fully established in the fourteenth century PPW: The Engineers, unlike their Basanic counterparts, are made up of commissioned officers with the manual work completed by supporting artificing guilds. As the years developed the Razorjacks, known by that name for their assistance in the Razorback mountains destroying several Iron blood fortifications and allowing a sequence of high level Granite Heart victories, began to work more and more closely with the development of blackpowder and soon created deviously intimate ways of working as sappers. At this time the Corps has no battle honours but have seen action in every major conflict of the Crimson Order and all but three of the minor ones. They are often referred to as the Dud Fuses by their brethren. 11th Heavy Infantry Company – “The Merciless Blades” Based in Strabe Under the Command of Major Salicious Wrorth Speciality – Heavy Foot Motto – In Support of the Crown. Cap Flash – A Purple Feather The 11th is the most senior regiment of infantry among the Guildic communities to serve in the armies of the Royal Basin. The Merciless Blades traces its lineage back to 748, when Lord Shadowmane raised a regiment of Heavy Foot in Strabe. The regiment was commissioned to protect the Queen as she attempted to make her way back across the Royal Basin to the capital when a Lich called the Sire Raven was attempting to force its dominance upon the land. The Blades fought against cultist and Undead alike showing no mercy and were granted a permanent banner by the Crown. In 944 they were combined with the early 3rd Regiment of Heavy Guard and became a full component of the Crimson Order. Since then they have served every Monarch as their official guards during times of war and perform special ceremony during festival or Holy Days. Throughout the last three centuries the regiment has taken part in a number of campaigns including battles in the Shadowlands, The Codex Wars and the War of the Cataclysm. Many members of the Regiment have won many of the Basanic Roses and the Blades are highly decorated in battle. Despite this they are often referred to as the dull blades due to their famed inability to enjoy themselves. The Golden lands Home to the following two regiments based in the Great Strabain and Vobde 1st Kings Own Lancers – “The Golden Dawn” Based in Vobde Under the Command of Colonel William “Dieron” Shadowmane Speciality: Rallying Charges Motto – Speed of Horse and Strength of Heart Cap Flash – An Orange Feather The 1st Kings Own or Royal Lancers or The Golden Dawn are a cavalry regiment in the Crimson Order, they are best known for their roles in the uprising around Koren in 1722 and their part in the Rice Empire campaign of the Cataclysm War including the retreat to and the subsequent holding and battle of Nishorimona in 2009. The Golden Dawn were originally formed when the Crimson Order were called upon to assist in the Ironstone Rebellions of 1700, the Guild required a second mobile Calvary unit so they were formed by Major Kansak Grith and were the second such regiment the Crimson Order commanded. They were initially known as the 1st Hussars or Grith’s Hussars In 1796 they converted to the Kings Own when they presided over several battles that saw the rise of the unity of the Colleges and the nobility, a time called the “Golden Dawn”. The Dawn are also known for their deployment with various expeditionary forces of a non military nature and maintain an excellent working relationship with the University. For this very reason they are often called the Professors by other less enlightened outfits. 323 Field Hospital – “The Last Ones Out” Based in Great Strabain Under the Command of Major Orinoco Weaver Speciality – Battlefield Medics Motto – To stay Deaths hand. Cap Flash – A Golden Feather The 323 are a specialist corps in the Crimson Order which provides medical services to all Basanic Army personnel in times of both war and peace. Despite their training in the University of Strabain and their right to use the Dr prefix in front of their military titles they do not, traditionally, since the death, in action, of the last civilian Doctor to hold rank with them in 1883; Sergeant Major Doctor Theo Ramsgold. The Basanic army has a long association with members of the Clergy to assist in the major conflicts that the land has been embroiled in. In order to fulfil the duty of showing favour to no one God the Order have fostered their relationship with the University and have trained soldiers skilled in the surgeons are since 1735. A Last Ones Out spends their formative years in the Guild before attending the University for seven years between fourteen and twenty one after that and once they have proven they can dissect an entire body they are returned to the Guild. A Field Officer is responsible for any Order Medical Hospital that is set up in any Basanic occupied territories. The Last Ones Out are often called the Bloody Cleavers by the less informed. The Wooded Ways Home to the following two regiments based in the Fort Winter (aas Maryat) and Malierunne 15th Emperors Own Bowmen (Now Also Muskets) – “The Final Stand” Based in Fort Winter Under the Command of Commander of the Bows Cylian Harkitch Speciality: Ranged Combat Motto – You hearts are our targets. Cap Flash – A Red Feather The Emperors Company of Archers is a unit that was first gathered up when the Emperor Joshua held the Monarch’s Tourney in the tenth century. A gathering of talented local archers celebrated their skill in the tournament of Oldenwake resulting in the victory of Oswich Pinwheel. Pinwheel won a minor ennoblement for his family but during the ceremony to grant him his prize loyalists to the Crown attacked the Emperors podium. Over three hundred partisans emerged from the crowd armed and armoured. The bowmen of the Oldenwake tourney turned and unleashed their arrows into the organised resistance, when their bows were spent they engaged with hunting knives and held the day till stronger forces arrived. Given their own regimental title they have since become the deadliest regiment in the Crimson Order , their kill count is without equal their courage without question. In days since the coming of black powder muskets have been carried by a few of the Bowmen but they still hold onto their Longbows, often handed down from a previous Feather. Frequently called the strings and shafts by their brothers as a slightly derogatory term. 99th Malierunne Marine Infantry – “The Crimson Tide” Based in Strabe Under the Command of Captain Anna Coldfall Speciality – Oceanic Combat Motto – To hunt by Land or Sea. Cap Flash – A Silver Feather The Marine Infantry or marine corps are the Oceanic infantry of the Crimson Order working alongside the Royal Basanic Navy. The Crimson Tide were formed in 1658 as marine infantry and are a highly specialised light infantry of maritime focused assault forces. They work mainly on land but are capable of deploying at sea in support of the Navy at very short notice. During the first hundred years or so of their work the Marines saw little action; the majority of their deployment was to supplement the Merchant Navy, providing protection from the Pirates of the Greater Teeth and the raiders from Helgath. However in 1799 with action taking place against the Oriental Pirates of Igouri Tang the Crimson Tide were sent to raid one of the Floating Islands of the Zoraneth to recover several of the higher ranking members of the Clergy trapped behind enemy lines. After bitter fighting the mission was achieved but with Tide running low on ammunition and with many near death the wounded volunteered to stay behind with what remained and hold off the Zoranethi. This action was amongst the most valorous of the war from which the Regiment holds many honours and a tradition of self sacrifice which is hard to follow. They are often called the mermaids by their jealous brethren. Uniform and Guild Colours Members of the Order and the Company are expected to wear selected uniform to distinguish them upon the field of battle. If they are fighting for a particular house they are still expected to wear the Guild colours alongside the House colours, probably emblazoned on a shield. Category:Guilds